forever_charmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Halliwell Manor
Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in The Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife Priscilla Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for The Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. The Nexus |-|Background= Since the Halliwell Manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is located on top of a Spiritual Nexus. These five essential life elements are the San Francisco Bay (Water), the Potrero Natural Hot Springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth) and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, these five points form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well. The Nexus is a neutral source of power that could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the land and built the manor to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. For this reason, good would prevail as long as the sisters were in control of the manor. However, should the manor be overtaken by evil, it would gain control over the Nexus and evil would spread. As the Nexus is a neutral force, those born on top the Nexus are more easily swayed by the forces of evil. |-|Evil Forces= There have been several times that demons and other evil beings have attempted to control the power of the Nexus. The Woogyman was a demon that was imprisoned within the Nexus by Penny Halliwell with a spell. She taught this spell to Phoebe as a nursery rhyme in case the Woogyman was ever freed. After his return from the Demonic Wasteland, Cole Turner sought to obtain the Nexus in an attempt to get Phoebe back. The demon Zankou also made several attempts to gain control of the Nexus. |-|Banishing the Nexus= When Zankou stole the Book of Shadows and took over the manor, the Charmed Ones had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from accessing its power. In order to vanquish Zankou and destroy the Nexus, the sisters allowed Zankou to take in the Nexus and proceeded to banish it with a spell The Elders had placed in the Book of Shadows long ago. The result was a huge explosion that the destroyed Zankou and the basement, allowing the sisters to fake their own deaths in the process. Rooms and Surroundings |-|Attic= The attic of the manor is located on the third floor and can be accessed through a stairway. It is a large space that takes up nearly the entire third floor. Aside from being a basic attic used for storage, the attic was the place where the Book of Shadows was kept by the Charmed Ones and Penny Halliwell before them. As the sisters grew up in the manor unware of their heritage, the attic was kept locked by Penny at all times while she told her granddaughters that it was sealed off completely. The door was unlocked the night Phoebe went there after the Spirit Board had given her the word "Attic" as a message. During their time as the Charmed Ones, the attic was a very important location for the sisters, as the Book of Shadows was kept there nearly all the time. As such, the sisters spent a lot of time in the attic when they needed to use magic, research demons or other evil beings or summon spirits. Additionally, several important events took place in the attic, including several important vanquishes and revelations. |-|Kitchen= The kitchen of the manor was a large and bright-colored room with an entrance to the dining room, the basement and the laundry room. Like any household, the sisters spent a lot of time in the kitchen for regular daily activities and conversations. Additionally, the sisters kept several potion ingredients in the kichen and brewed potions when the potion required to be prepared on the stove.As a chef and most skilled potion maker, Piper spent the most time in the kitchen. Several important events also took place in the kitchen, including Prue taking a potion that killed her in order to vanquish the spirit of Jackson Ward, though Andy managed to revive her with CPR. |-|Basement= The basement is a large room located underneath the manor, which is accesable through the kitchen. The basement played an important part in the lives of the sisters, as it is the place where the Nexus could be accessed and where The Woogyman was imprisoned. For this reason, Phoebe was afraid of the basement for most of her youth.The basement was also used by Prue during her career as a photographer. Additionally, it was the location where Cole trained Phoebe in combat. Prue and Phoebe both hid out in the basement when they gained the power of Empathy.The basement was also where various important events took place, such as the Charmed Ones vanquishing Zankou and faking their own deaths. |-|Dining Room= The dining room is a room that connects to the kitchen, the conservatory and the sitting room. The room is used for fancy or special meals, such as birthdays, or when the sisters received guests. Family meetings were also occasionally held in the dining room. Several important events look place in the dining room, most notably the birth of Wyatt Halliwell on the dining table. |-|Sitting Room= The sitting room is the central room of the manor, which leads to the front door through the foyer and also connects to the living room, conservatory and the dining room. The stairway is also located in the sitting room. The sitting room was primarily used for regular, everyday activities, though it was also used for several important events. The sisters often studied the Book of Shadows here whenever it was not in the attic. It is also the location where the Wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt was held. It was also the location the Ultimate Battle was fought. |-|Conservatory= The conservatory, also called the sunroom, is a spacious room in the manor that is brightly lit by the many windows and open doors to the garden. It also connects to the sitting room, the living room and the dining room. The conservatory is generally used as a place of family moments and relaxation in the morning and afternoon, especially during warm seasons. The sisters often came here to relax and talk with each other. It was also used as a play room for Wyatt. Additionally, the room severed as an important location for various events. It is the location where the Wedding of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell took place.18 It is also where Piper vanquished The Titans as the Goddess of Earth.] Lastly, the conservatory is also the place where Prue Halliwell died after she was blasted through a wall by Shax. |-|Living Room= The living room of manor is a regular sized room located at the front of the manor. It can be accessed through the foyer, the sitting room and the conservatory. When you walk in through the front door it isdirectly on your left. The living room has a fireplace and is generally used as a regular living room. There are four windows, two chair, a couch, some tables, and some lamps. |-|Foyer= The foyer is the main hall of the manor and leads straight into the sitting room, though it can also be used to access the living room directly right upon entry through the front door. The foyer is most notable for being the location where the "door tradition" started. |-|Bathrooms= The manor initially had two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, located underneath the stairway. However, the downstairs bathroom was later converted into a closet. The upstairs bathroom is a large room located at the front of the manor. Several notable events took place in the bathroom, including Prue nearly being drowned in the shower by Barbas and Leo's marriage proposel to Piper. |-|Other Rooms= The manor has several other rooms that fulfill different fuctions. The sisters once mentioned that Grams had a small sewing room on the second floor. Additionally, there is a laundry room on the first floor that can be accessed through the kitchen. |-|Garden= The manor as a rather large garden, or backyard, which was rarely used by the sisters. When the manor was still a speakeasy in the 1920's, P. Russell met here with her lover Anton and consumed a potion here to triple the strength of her powers.] The garden was recreated by the Source of All Evil in his illusionary world to manipulate Piper. Additionally, the sisters once spent a night in the garden to witness the Aurora Borealis. |-|Garage= The manor has a garage at the end of their driveway, which is located behind the manor. In 2005, Leo bought an old pick-up truck with the desire to fix it up and sell it. However, his plans were interrupted when he was taken away by the Angel of Destiny as an alternative to his destined death. 'The Bedrooms' The manor has three bedrooms on the second floor, which consists of one master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. |-|Master Bedroom= The master bedroom was initially used by Penny Halliwell. When she moved out, it was used by Patty and Victor, until their divorce and Patty's death, at which point Penny moved back in to take care of her granddaughters. After Penny's death, Prue moved into the master bedroom until she moved out to give the newlywed Piper and Leo more space. The closet in the master bedroom was converted into a nursery months before Wyatt was born. Currently it is still occupied by Piper and Leo |-|Second Bedroom= This bedroom was initially used by Piper until she switched rooms with Prue after getting married and Leo moved in. Prue then used this room until her tragic and untimely death. The room was then empty for a while until Paige moved into the manor. This remained Paige's bedroom until she moved out of the house, and in with Henry into there own house in 2006. Once she moved out it was transformed in Chris's bedroom until Piper and Leo welcomed there third child, Melinda Halliwell. Then is became Wyatt and Chris' bedroom Currently it is still occupied by both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. |-|Third Bedroom= The third and most likely the smallest bedroom was primarily used by Phoebe until she eventually moved into her own condo. It was also temporarily used by Billie Jenkins and presumably Christy when they stayed at the manor. After Phoebe and Paige moved out permanently, this room was converted into Melinda's nursery. Currently this room is still occupied by Melinda Halliwell. Important Events |-|General= *The Power of Three awakens after Phoebe cast a spell in the attic. *The Woogyman is released from its prison in the Nexus. *The Charmed Ones learn of their past lives and some of the history of the manor. *The Power of Three is reconstituted by Paige Matthews. *The sisters legally lose the manor to Cole Turner in his attempt to gain control of the Nexus. *The manor became haunted by demonic residue. While under a hex, Piper made the manor disappear. *The manor was covered by a Slime Demon. *The manor is surrounded by SWAT agents when magic is exposed and the Charmed Ones fake their own deaths to live normal lives. *The Nexus underneath the manor is destroyed by the sisters to vanquish Zankou. *The manor was destroyed in The Ultimate Battle. *The manor is given a magical makeover by Henry Mitchell and Elise Rothman after magic switched to mortals. |-|Important Vanquishes= *Jeremy Burns *Inspector Rodriguez *Vinceres *Shax *Belthazor *The Source of All Evil *Kurzon *Cole Turner *The Crone *Cronus and Demitrius *Zankou |-|Deaths= *Andy Trudeau *Pearl Russell *Prue Halliwell *Penny Halliwell *Allen Halliwell *Chris Halliwell'' (Dark future version)'' *Inspector Sheridan |-|Births= *Phoebe Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Parker Halliwell |-|Weddings= *Wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt *Wedding of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Past, Alternate Timelines and Realities |-|1920's= In the 1920's, the Charmed Ones' great grandmother, Priscilla Baxter operated a speakeasy out of the manor with her husband Gordon Johnson. She owned the Manor together with her cousins Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell. Bowen was a celebrated photographer who had people lined up to get their portraits taken by her in the manor. Russell told people's fortunes and did certain magic for people for a price. In 1924, Baxter and Bowen killed Russell in the manor after she turned evil and tried to kill them for their powers with her warlock lover, Anton. |-|1967= In 1967, when Penny and Allen Halliwell were leaders in the peace-loving community, the manor was used as a hippie commune, where Witches and Whitelighters would hang out and perform magic. Leo Wyatt frequented the Manor during this time. Penny and Allen were planning to hold a magical be-in where the witches in attendance would tap into the power of the Nexus to "ride the magical wave". Unfortunately, Penny's friend Robin allowed her warlock boyfriend, Nigel, to attack and kill Allen. Afterwards, Penny vanquished both of them and became a powerful and determined witch. |-|Alternative 2001= In 2001, in order to get Piper to relinquish the powers of the Charmed Ones, The Source of All Evil kidnapped her and placed her inside an illusion in her mind. In her delusion, she became a patient in a mental hospital, which was located in the manor. After manipulation by the Source, Piper was driven to giving up her powers, though she was stopped in time by Leo and her sisters. |-|Alternative 2003= In 2003, in a twisted attempt to win Phoebe back, Cole accepted the offer to become an Avatar, giving him the power to alter reality. He created a new reality where Piper and Phoebe had never met Paige, thus ensuring the Charmed Ones were never reconstituted. However, Paige accidentally woundedup in the new reality as well, and managed to reunite her sisters and Phoebe vanquished Cole once and for all. In this reality, the manor was controlled by Cole and his demons, with Phoebe being stuck in the manor and a loveless marriage. |-|Alternative 2009= In 1999, Phoebe had a premonition about her future in twn years. The Elders sent the premonition to her to teach the sisters a lesson. By 2009 there would be modern day witch trial, all becasue of Phoebe. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe traveled to the future to learn why Phoebe say herself being burned at the stake. In this future the sisters wern't very close Prue owned buckland and was rich, Piper and Leo had a daughter (Melinda) though they were divorced, and Phoebe was going to be burnt at the stake for exposing magic. In the end Prue, Piper, and Phoebe learned not to use there powers for personal gain. |-|The Dark Future= In 2003, it is revealed by Chris Halliwell that Wyatt would turn evil in the future and ruled the entire city of San Francisco after magic was exposed. Wyatt had transformed the manor in a museum to show the power from which he came. The manor was filled with several memorabilia of important events in the lives of the Charmed Ones and tours were given to mortals. He had also taken the Book of Shadows out of the Manor so nobody but him could see or use it. Including his younger brother and sister, Chris and Prue Halliwell. |-|The Ultimemate Battle= In 2006, a battle between Christy and Billie Jenkins and the Halliwell Sisters, was fought. In the progress, both respective sisters had obtained the powerful force, known as The Hollow, to destroy each other. However, the clash of their powers destroyed the manor in a huge explosion, killing all but Piper and Billie. Both sisters then set out to change the past and save their respective sisters. Piper and her family managed to prevent the manor from being destroyed in a new timeline by returning the Hollow to its burial ground. The Ultimate Battle was later won when Billie realized she was being manipulated and joined the Charmed Ones to vanquish Christy and The Triad. Notes *Over the years, the Grandfather Clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. *The manor is used as an example in one of the lectures of Professor Whittlesey, a professor at Berkeley University, in her Architectural History Class. Whittlesey stated that the original manor was a masterpiece and commented on its location and beautiful Victorian architecture. *A dollhouse replica of Halliwell Manor was constructed by Penny Halliwell.